


After

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Day 28, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Sub! Jack, Subspace, dom! crutchie, self humilation, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: Crutchie takes care of his slave after a "rough night".Based off an rp with TheJediAssassinGirl
Relationships: Crutchie/Jack Kelly
Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts), [TheJediAssassinGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediAssassinGirl/gifts).

> Trigger warnings: read the tags. Jack is pretty self-deprecating at one point, but only for the kink

Crutchie sat up, taking a minute to catch his breath. His hips ached, but it was worth it, one hundred percent. Jack lay next to him, completely blissed out. "How ya feeling?" Crutchie asked.

"Perfect, sir!" Jack said immediately. "Did I do well enough? Do you need anything else, Master?" He tried to sit up, and Crutchie gently pushed him down. He lay down next to Jack, cuddling him close. "Do you need anything? Water?"

"Cocoa?" Jack asked hopefully, making puppy eyes at Crutchie.

"Sounds good." Crutchie stood up, pulling on his underwear before he made his way to the kitchen. Jack followed behind him like an obedient puppy, still completely naked.

Crutchie got out the milk, chocolate, and salt. "You want anything special in yours?" he asked Jack.

"Caramel please, Master!" Jack said, kneeling by Crutchie's feet. Crutchie nodded. He pulled out the sugar, pouring some into a pan to melt while he heated the milk and chopped the chocolate. He idly pet Jack's head as he worked. 

Jack made a noise that was almost like purring, leaning into Crutchie's touch. "Does anything hurt?" Crutchie asked.

"No, Sir! Not at all!" Jack said quickly. “My Master makes me feel so good, I love being used, Sir!”

Crutchie added the caramel to the pot. "Good boy. Get some mugs." Jack quickly got up and grabbed two mugs, and Crutchie poured the hot chocolate in. He kissed Jack softly. "Wanna cuddle on the couch?"

“Yes, Master,” Jack said immediately. He followed Crutchie over to the couch and put down the mugs on the coffee table, but knelt at Crutchie's feet instead of getting onto the couch with him.

"Don't you wanna cuddle with me, Jackie?" he asked, patting the sofa next to him.

Jack’s eyes darted around. "Slaves are not allowed to cuddle with their masters," he said. "I’m not worthy of my Master. I must kneel at Master’s feet and await orders."

"Well, my orders are to cuddle with me. Unless you'd rather kneel, of course," Crutchie quickly clarified.

Jack hesitantly crawled up onto the couch. "Good boy!" Crutchie praised, ruffling his hair. He picked up his mug and took a long sip, sighing. Jack drank as well, leaning against Crutchie’s shoulder. 

When their mugs weren't so full, Crutchie pulled Jack towards him, hugging him. "I love you, Jack," he said sleepily.

"Thank you, Master. I- I love you too, Master," Jack replied. He looked down anxiously. 

Crutchie kissed him again. “You don’t have to be worried,” he said softly. “I’m not going to punish you for anything. You’re a good, good boy, Jack.” Jack sighed happily. “And I am so lucky to have you, did you know that?”

“Yessir,” Jack said, his voice thick with happiness. “And I’m lucky to have such a good, kind Master, who takes care of me and makes me useful.” He lay over Crutchie’s lap, and Crutchie petted him like a dog. Jack whined with delight, gazing adorably up at Crutchie. 

Jack felt gritty and damp from sex sweat. “Do you want a bath, Jackie?” Crutchie asked. 

“Yessir. I’m all sticky,” Jack said, laughing at himself.

Crutchie looked down. "So you are. Go to the bathroom and run the tap, I'll help you clean."

“Thank you, Sir,” Jack said. “You’re such a kind and perfect master!” He ran to the bathroom while Crutchie stood up. By the time he reached the room, Jack had run a warm bath. 

Crutchie kissed Jack's forehead. "Good boy. Get in the tub, please."

"Yessir," Jack climbed in the tub, sighing with delight as the warm water surrounded him. Crutchie wetted his hand, carding it through Jack's sweaty hair. Jack hummed softly, leaning into the touch. "Perfect master," he cooed. "Perfect, wonderful, kind."

Crutchie gently rinsed Jack's hair with cupped hands full of water. "You just relax, okay?"

"Yessir," Jack replied.

Crutchie pumped some shampoo into his hand and worked it through Jack's hair. He scratched Jack’s scalp, and Jack made a sound halfway between a moan and a sigh. "Do your knees feel okay?" Crutchie asked. He knew Jack got sore from kneeling too long, and he had been on his knees for most of the night.

"Yessir, they feel fine!" Jack replied.

"Alright. Good boy." Crutchie picked up a washcloth. "Can I clean off your thighs now?"

"Yessir," Jack said, spreading his legs obediently.

Crutchie gently washed the mess he had made of Jack’s ass and thighs off. "You did so well for me, Jackie," he praised. "Thank you for being good." He wrang out the cloth and rinsed it before running it over Jack's chest.

"Thank you for punishing me and putting me in my place, Master," Jack replied. He yawned as Crutchie rinsed the shampoo out of his hair.

"Of course, sweetheart. Whenever you need it." Crutchie wrung out the cloth and set it aside. "Are you ready to get out, or do you want to stay more?"

“I’m ready to get out, Sir,” Jack said. 

"Good boy." Crutchie let the water out, pushing himself up and grabbing a towel for Jack. He wrapped it around him as he stepped out, gently patting Jack dry. He kissed him. "Do you want to cuddle with me?" he asked.

"Yessir," Jack replied, toweling off his hair. He dropped the towel. Crutchie walked to the bed and collapsed. Punishing Jack was hard work, and he was exhausted. Jack followed obediently, crawling into his arms and nuzzling against his chest.

Crutchie sighed, pulling Jack close. "Thank you," he murmured.

Jack pressed a soft kiss to Crutchie's lips. "I love you, Crutch" he said.

"I love you too," Crutchie said. He curled up against Jack and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
